Many different internal combustion engines have been proposed utilizing in the power trains beams pivotally connected to their blocks.
In one type, the swing beam type, one end of each beam is connected to the block with its other end connected to the piston by a link and with a connecting rod pivotally connected to an intermediate portion of the beam. In the other type, the beams are connected to the blocks between their ends and with the opposite end of each connected, respectively, to a connecting rod and a piston link.
In spite of the addition of beams to their power trains, both types of beam engines offer certain advantages over conventional internal combustion engines of both the two and four cycle types that have been recognized in connection with earlier proposals as will be apparent from a discussion of the previously listed prior art. Among these, there are two of particular interest in that they are common to both swing and rocker beam engines. One of these is that due to the employment of links between the beams and pistons, cylinder wall wear is minimized. Another advantage is that the construction of beam engines necessarily place their combustion chambers closer to the crankshafts than is possible with conventional engines with the result that with respect to the intake and exhaust of fluids, greatly shortens valve operating trains and cylinder ports to crankcase connections. Other desirable features that are attainable in the case of swing beam engines are increased combustion time per crankshaft revolution or engine cycle and the advantage that the crankpin throw is decreased in relation to a total piston stroke.